Dark Encounter
by Darkness-Valkyria
Summary: After the events of Yubel and the Dark World, everyone thought he was gone for good. But as it turns out, he had gone through an ordeal unlike anything he had faced before. What exactly happened to Ryou after he lost to Yubel? One-shot.


Hey everyone. This is just an interpretation of why Zane took so long to return from Dark World. Also this gives me a chance to write about the different aspects of his character and just show off some cool cards so if you're a fan of Zane/Ryou then I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dark Encounter**

Once again, he was left with a numbing uncertainty. It was sickening. The experience of the ultimate duel, the one he had spent so long searching for, hoping to discover an opponent with a transcending potential he had only seen in the likes of Judai. His desire had finally come to fruition. The fact that he lost didn't matter; in his mind he had achieved a brilliant victory, and everyone who was there knew it. And at last he knew, as he slowly descended into unconsciousness, that it hadn't been a mistake to abolish respect. It was worth it, Ryou thought, to obtain this self-fulfillment, so he gladly accepted the consequences of his actions.

So why was he stranded in this empty abyss? That was really the only way to describe the current atmosphere. He couldn't see the ground below his feet, yet there was definitely something there. Swirls of silver mist similar to steam encompassed the area, though the air felt frigid. The Dark World dimension itself could classify as hell for humans, recalling what he had heard about people from other worlds being tortured by Brron and his henchmen. However, for him the surroundings seemed mildly ominous. _This_, however, was merely disquieting, which gnawed at him irritatingly like a bad itch. _So this is what it really means to be in Hell._

Finally, in what had appeared to be a lifeless sanctum, a figure emerged from the shadows. Ryou wasn't quite sure what to make of it. White snaky hair sticking out in coils, a pale ghoulish face, her white cloak draped elegantly over her shoulders; he never had a reason to fear the members of Dark World. The creature before him was no exception. But unlike the other fiends he had come across, who were simply sniveling dogs following their master's orders, around her there was a more sinister, demonic aura.

"Welcome Hell Kaiser, truly it's a pleasure to have you here." She bowed courteously.

He smirked. "Hmph, I didn't expect there to be a welcoming committee here. Unfortunately, I don't care much for pleasantries."

The fiend just laughed, her pale colorless eyes filled with glee. "Ah, you misunderstand, Hell Kaiser. What you will find here is that this isn't the human definition of an afterlife."

Of course it was too good to be true. In this place he felt no sense of finality, the sinister feeling revolving around him was brimming with energy; a haven for demons rather than death.

"Tch, impossible. I know that I died from that duel, there's no reason for me to be here if that's the case.", said Ryou, clenching his fists, "so how about you tell me what's really going on here, demon?"

"Hmph, must you be so vulgar? Call me Snoww. No one ever comes here of their own free will. You've been brought here for a reason."

"A reason?"

"However, I'm unaware of that reason. I'm merely relaying the command of my lord."

This should be interesting. "Figures. And I suppose the guy who runs the place wants something from me, correct?"

Snoww inclined her head in agreement. "If you wish to know Kaiser, then follow me." And with that, she turned around to head back to the darkness. Ryou just stared at her retreating back with a callous expression. Why must he always be dragged into these things? Nevertheless he moved forward. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do, and he was almost certain the only way he could get away from this place was to find out what this guy wanted from him.

The mist began to form a pathway of sorts as the unnerving Duel Monster (at least, that's what he assumed she was, but how did he even know he was still in the Dark World?) led the way. She didn't walk as much as she seemed to float over the dark terrain. As the mist evaporated there appeared to be various spirits encompassed within them, actually it looked like there were thousands of them, all grinning and laughing hysterically, like they were the recipients of some inside-joke. The creatures all drolly watched him; they _knew _he was walking into a trap. He didn't need the hint, after everything Yubel threw at him, surely he could handle whatever was about to happen.

Snoww paused. Reaching from under her cloak, she pulled put a jewel-encrusted staff. After firmly grasping it, it began to emit crackling electrical energy. The lightning pulsated extensively, scattering before a colossal door, just like the one from which Yubel-possessed Johan came from when they first met, appeared before his eyes. Unhurriedly the gates of the door creaked open, revealing an expanse of now-familiar darkness, somehow even darker than the outside.

Ryou gritted his teeth in annoyance. How predictable. "If you're done with your little parlor tricks.."

"Our guest of honor has finally arrived, my lord!" she called out. Turning back to Ryou, she smiled coldly. "You _really_ have no idea what you're in for, Kaiser. I wish you luck." And before he had a chance to respond, her figure faded into the darkness.

"I knew this was all a waste of time in the first place." he muttered. He couldn't care less about the occurrences of Dark World, yet out of rabid curiosity decided to take heed of that demented woman's babbling.

"It matters not, for it would have been futile."

The speaker's baleful tone, although low in pitch, deeply reverberated across the room, its chill swiftly shutting the gates closed, effectively sealing Ryou in a pit of an unknown entity. He knew better than to be intimidated by some voice, but even he could not fathom the amount of sheer, cold power layered beneath it, rivaling even that of the Supreme King.

"Hmm, so you're the one supposedly in charge around here? Show yourself!"

The darkness gave way, its abstract form bowing down to its master. His body shrouded in a dark, heavy cloak, his face obscured except for his piercing yellow eyes and the lower half of his blue-tinted pale skin. He didn't look as sinister as Ryou expected him to be, yet the menacing aura he emanated spoke much more volumes than his appearance, most likely the image he saw before him a mere façade rather than the true manifestation of his power.

"Your fate has been sealed, Marufuji Ryou. If you resist, you will only make it difficult for yourself."

"I really don't care about your riddle talk. Just tell me what the hell I'm doing here when I'm supposed to be dead."

The dark man's lips curled slightly upward, with the amusement of a mentally insane psychopath. "I've already told you why. I _willed _your presence here, everything that has happened to you in the Dark World was because I desired it that way. I am God of this cursed realm, therefore I am the master of fate itself!" His voice boomed with a sudden intensity, and he now bared his fang-like teeth.

Ryou nearly rolled his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, already! It's futile to try and preach your philosophy to me. Show me the full extent of your power and duel me!"

"Hmph, a duel, you say?" A moment of silence fell and swiftly faded away, as the dark man spoke once again. "Fine! I accept your challenge. Your confidence amuses me. However, I know you cannot defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" said Ryou as they both materialized their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Ryou LP: 8000

Opponent LP: 8000

"I'll take the first move. Draw!" said Ryou. "I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card and end my turn."

"Hm, how interesting," said his opponent. "Draw! I play Upstart Goblin, allowing me to draw one card, and in turn, gifting you with 1000 life points." He glanced at his newly drawn card with satisfaction. "Now I will activate Dark World Dealings. We each draw and discard one card." And both did just that, with Ryou discarding his Cyber Valley.

"At this moment, the effect of Broww, Hunstman of Dark World, activates! When he is discarded to the grave by a card effect, I get to draw a card."

"Tch, how boring." Ryou stated. Though he was interested in what the man's strategy was.

"Now I'll set one monster and card face down. My turn ends."

Ryou: 9000

Opponent: 8000

"My turn, draw! Now, it's time for the _real _fun to start." Ryou smirked dangerously. "Cyber Dragon Zwei's effect activates! I reveal one spell card in my hand to make my monster's name 'Cyber Dragon' until the End Phase." He revealed the Power Bond in his hand.

"Now I'll activate my Power Bond to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand with Cyber Dragon Zwei on the field to-"

"Don't assume things will go in your favor, Hell Kaiser," the dark man stated, "for my reverse card activates, Crush Card Virus!"

Ryou gritted his teeth. "What?!"

"I will tribute my face-down Sangan (1000/600) to destroy all monsters in your hand and on the field with 1500 or more ATK, rendering Power Bond without any targets!"

"Like your cheap tactics will stop me!" said Ryou. "I chain my Attack Reflector Unit to your Crush Card, tributing my Cyber Dragon Zwei to special summon Cyber Barrier Dragon(800/2800) from my Deck!"

"Now you're wide open! Cyber Barrier Dragon, attack directly!"

His opponent barely batted an eye as the machine shot out a brief pulse of energy towards him. "Since Sangan was sent to the graveyard, I get to add one monster with 1500 or less ATK to my hand. I'll add Trance Archfiend(1500/500)." He showed Ryou the card for verification.

"With that, I end my turn." Ryou stated. Setting any spells or traps would be pointless, since his opponent would know what they were.

Ryou: 9000

Opponent: 7200

"Draw! Now I'll summon my Trance Archfiend in Attack Mode! Then I'll activate his effect: I discard a Fiend type monster to make its attack increase by 500 until the End Phase."

What was he planning, Ryou thought. His Cyber Barrier could negate one attack, unless…

"Additionally, the effect of Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400) activates," said his opponent with an air of satisfaction. "When it is discarded to the graveyard, I can Special Summon it to the field!"

"That's it?" Ryou asked sarcastically. "Seems like a lackluster attempt to intimidate me." He was about to take a moderate amount of damage, but he was hardly in a life-threatening predicament at the moment.

"Trance Archfiend, attack Cyber Barrier Dragon!" declared the man.

"I will negate the attack with Cyber Barrier!"

The man scoffed. "Fine by me, now Sillva! Demolish his monster!"

Ryou flinched slightly as the points on his life point meter marginally dropped. "Hmph, you call that damage?"

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Ryou: 7500

Opponent: 7200

"Draw!"

"Crush Card Virus is in effect until the end of your third turn after its activation, so show me what you just drew."

Nonchalantly, Ryou picked up his newly drawn card Cyber Dragon Core (400/1500) and showed it. "Satisfied?"

The man smirked. "Carry on, then."

"Now then," said Ryou. "I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core, allowing me to add a 'Cyber' spell or trap card to my hand, so I'll add Cyber Repair Plant to my hand!"

After showing the newly added card for verification, Ryou proceeded with his move. "From my hand I activate my Cyber Repair Plant. If there is a Cyber Dragon in my graveyard, I have the option to add a LIGHT Machine type monster from my Deck to my hand!" After scanning the contents of his deck, he selected the third Cyber Dragon in his deck, and showed it to his opponent. "Since Cyber Dragon was added to the deck, rather than drawn, it's unaffected by your Crush Card."

"I see. You always find a way to generate advantage, don't you Hell Kaiser?"

Ryou ignored his attempt at a jab. "I set a card, and end my turn."

Ryou: 7500

Opponent: 7200

"Well if that's all, I draw! I activate the spell card Allure of Darkness, allowing me to draw two cards, then banish one DARK monster from my hand. And I choose to banish Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (2700/1800)." He slid the monster into the banished zone of the Duel Disk.

_Grapha? I've never heard of that card before,_ Ryou thought. He had spent a fair amount of time in Dark World; the name had never been spoken among its inhabitants. _What power could the card hold?_

"Next, I normal summon Tour Guide from the Underworld (1000/600) in Attack Mode! With her effect, I will special summon a Level 3 or lower Fiend type monster from my Deck. Come forth, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World (1400/800)!"

"Pathetic, I activate my Trap, Torrential Tribute. All monsters on the field are destroyed." Ryou scowled. Did the man really forget what he had in his hand? In actuality, the possibility of his field being destroyed was 50/50, since he only had one set card. Yet why did he choose to take the risk?

The man hardly seemed unfazed at the loss of his field. "When Trance Archfiend is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add one banished DARK monster to my hand. Naturally the only one I have is Grapha."

"Now, my reverse card activates: Call of the Haunted! Sillva will be reborn. Now I play Cheerful Coffine, which enables me to discard up to three Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard. I will discard Grapha. Then, I will return Sillva to my hand to Special Summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

A horrendous-looking creature manifested onto the arena; armed with dark coiled scales, its vicious, bloodthirsty face contorted with venomous delight. Towering before him, Ryou knew, was the ultimate symbol of the suffering and evil contained in the Dark World.

"Behold, Hell Kaiser, the most formidable and powerful of all the monsters of Dark World! His very name evokes terror to those who know of the significance of his supremacy! And fate dictates he shall be the one to finish you off!" The man had derailed into immense hysteria, red veins began pulsating rapidly on his pallid skin, and his mouth contorted in a twisted grin.

"Do you ever shut up? Just get on with it already." Despite his callous words, Ryou could not deny that the monster before him was of an impressive nature.

"Well then, I will activate my Field Spell The Gates of Dark World, increasing the ATK of DEF of all Fiends by 300 points. Its secondary effect allows me to banish one Fiend from my Graveyard, in order to discard one from my hand then draw one card. I banish my Tour Guide to discard Sillva, who will Special Summon itself to the field!"

"Now, my faithful servants! Attack the opponent directly for 5600 points of damage!"

Ryou clenched his fists as his body absorbed the excruciating pain from two powerful attacks.

"With that, I end my turn."

Ryou: 1900

Opponent: 7200

"Accept your fate," said the man. "I know what cards you have, with what you have now your chances of winning are virtually nonexistent."

Ryou glared, then arrogantly smirked as he drew his next card. "I'll reveal my card for the last time to you, Overload Fusion!"

His opponent's eyes widened by a fraction. "_What did you say?_"

"Heh, judging from your expression I guess you're aware of what this card is capable of. From my hand I Special Summon Cyber Dragon(2100/1600). Then to activate Overload Fusion, I remove my face-up Cyber Dragon, along with all the LIGHT Machine type monsters in my Graveyard. In total, I banish 6 monsters to summon Chimeratech Overdragon!"

There it was, the five-headed machine menace emerged with a dark burst of chaos. Born in the depths of the Underground Duels, Chimeratech Overdragon was in a way a corrupted, tainted version of Cyber End Dragon, thereby signifying Ryou's descent from the way of respect to the pursuit of victory. And with this monster, the representation of his tainted soul, he would crush the man who dared to make a mockery of him.

"Chimeratech Overdragon's attack is equal to the number of materials used to summon it times 800. So its attack in total is 4800!"

The man simply stared at him in a false sense of admiration. "I'd expect nothing less from a duelist of your caliber."

"You'll cease your complimenting once you witness the power of my monster! Chimeratech Overdragon, attack both his monsters!"

The shockwave of pure, electric energy obliterated the now underpowered Grapha and Sillva, throwing their controller back quite a bit. "Nevertheless, you're unable to finish me off this turn!"

"I set one card. My turn is done with." Ryou concluded. The man still seemed too certain of himself, he noted. What will his method of recovery be?

Ryou: 1900

Opponent: 3200

"I draw! Reverse card, open! Forces of Darkness, which will return two Dark World monsters from the Graveyard to my hand! I return Grapha and Sillva to my hand."

"If you thought I could be defeated that easily, perish the thought, for I Special Summon Dark-Armed Dragon (2800/1000) from my hand!"

Ryou's eyes widened. No wonder he acted so calmly after he had lost a huge chunk of his Life Points. Something stronger than his boss monster, had been held in his hand disinterestedly for nearly the entire duel.

"Dark Armed Dragon can be summoned when there are exactly three DARK monsters in my Graveyard, those being Sangan, Trance Archfiend, and Broww." stated the opponent. "Now, his effect activates! I can remove any number of DARK monsters from my Graveyard to destroy the same number of cards you control. I remove Trance Archfiend and Broww to destroy Chimeratech Overdragon and your facedown card!" said the man gleefully.

Ryou winced slightly at the destruction of his monster. "Don't think this is over! I chain my Trap Card, Damage Diet!"

The man glanced at him in disbelief. "What? I've never seen that card before."

"Oh? So the guy who claims to control fate didn't expect this? Heh, amateur. This card will halve all Battle Damage I take this turn."

"You're running out of options. Dark Armed Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon roared in obedience to its master, as it delivered a painful roar to the duelist before him. Ryou winced as his Life Points were reduced to a mere microscopic amount.

"Hmph, I end my turn."

Ryou: 500

Opponent: 3200

"My turn, draw! I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. I summon Cyber Valley (0/0) in Attack Mode!"

His opponent chuckled sardonically. "Stalling is pointless. I still have one DARK in my grave, so next turn I can just banish your monster!"

"You won't get a chance to do so; I activate my Spell: Machine Duplication! When I have a Machine-type monster with 500 or less ATK on the field, I can Special Summon up to two cards with the same name from my Deck! I will summon the third Cyber Valley from my Deck!"

"Now Cyber Valley's effect activates! I can banish it and one other monster on the field to draw two cards!"

He glanced at his newly drawn cards, smirking confidently. "I play the Spell Card Spell Economics from my hand, then I activate Dimension Fusion! Normally, I would have to pay 2000 Life Points to activate it, but with Spell Economics on the field, I can play it with no cost!"

His opponent scowled. "Tch, to think you would end up drawing that card."

"Now, we both Special Summon as many of our banished monsters as possible! I revive my three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Dragon Zwei, and Cyber Valley!"

"Then I summon Tour Guide From the Underworld, Broww Huntsman of Dark World, and Trance Archfiend in Defense Mode!" The three fiends reappeared on the field, feebly shielding their master from the array of mechanical dragons before them. "Even if you've replenished your field, you still cannot defeat my Dark Armed Dragon!"

"Is that so?"

"What?"

"I banish my Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Valley to draw an additional two cards! Then, from my hand I activate the Field Spell Fusion Gate!"

"No way, you can't be-!"

Ryou actually laughed wholeheartedly. "What, you didn't predict that? Fusion Gate allows me to conduct a Fusion Summon without the use of Polymerization, so I banish the three Cyber Dragons from my side of the field, to Special Summon Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!"

The majestic three-headed machine emerged brilliantly with its overpowering, daunting elegance. Virtually the polar opposite of Chimeratech Overdragon, the card that commenced his descent into the darkness and spurred the birth of Hell Kaiser and the Underground Deck. Nothing else in his Deck could rival such pristine power.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack Dark Armed Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!" The monster reared its three heads and charged valiantly toward the dark dragon.

"I'm not done yet! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal! Cyber End Dragon's ATK is now 8000! Obliterate his Dark-Armed Dragon!"

A rapid burst of lightning energy blasted from Cyber End, causing the ground to shake rapidly! Dark Armed was wiped off the field, crippling the dark man, eradicating the entirety of his Life Points.

Ryou: 500

Opponent: 0

Recovering from the massive blow of damage he had received, the man steadily rose to his full height. "Unbelievable, to think that a god such as myself could be defeated…"

Ryou seized the man by the collar of his cloak. "How about you quit pitying yourself, and tell me why I'm here."

The man grinned in response. "You _do _wish to leave this place, don't you?"

"If by that you mean that I want to leave your sorry ass behind here as soon as possible, then you're not wrong."

"Would you like to return to your world?"

Ryou paused, slightly loosening his grip on the demon. "What would be the point? I've already died in this world."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't be here right now." said the man. "This realm isn't what you humans refer to as an afterlife or hell, it's merely a void in the Dark World dimension."

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "A void?" Surprisingly, the explanation carried a semblance of truth. The mist, the spirits he encountered flowing around him, they all seemed to mask the prevalent emptiness of this place.

"A vacant area that very few know about. My own realm which bends both reality and time." he replied tonelessly.

"And what does any of this have to do with me?"

"If your heart had truly stopped after the duel with Yubel, you would be dead right now, stranded in some kind of afterlife. Yet, you're not. There is a void within your soul, and it carried you here to this realm of nothing."

"And I suppose this void was filled by me dueling you?" Ryou asked sarcastically. Still, confusion riddled his thoughts. When he lost against Yubel, he had finally felt complete, after searching for what he thought he wanted, shameless victory. That duel, by definition had been a duel of respect, despite the contradictory nature of the participating duelists. The duel he had just experienced, however, masqueraded cheating and cowardice. And as a result it had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You despise me, don't you?" the man taunted. "You think I lack respect, as if you were in a position to judge me in such a manner."

Ryou gritted his teeth in frustration. "Don't try to trick me into thinking some foolish idea! I tossed away the idea of respect a long time ago. I duel to win and that's all!"

The man stepped back in resignation. "Your words only serve to prove me right."

"About what?"

"Contrary to your belief, your fate still has an indefinite outcome. "

Before Ryou could reply the massive doors from whence he came from widely opened, an immense bright light pouring from the outside. He realized there were no more necessary words to be exchanged. He set off towards the beckoning light. Already he was bored of this world.


End file.
